What is Happiness?
by casy23
Summary: Harry and Hermione have been dating for two years. Harry has to go somewhere for the first 4 months of the year at Hogwarts. Ron & Ginny aren’t returning to Hogwarts because their parents believe it’s too dangerous.Hermione finds a friend in Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

Summary :

Harry and Hermione have been dating for two years. Harry has to go somewhere for the first 4 months of the year at Hogwarts. Ron & Ginny aren't returning to Hogwarts because their parents believe it's too dangerous. Hermione finds friendship where she never thought possible, Draco Malfoy.

Hermione was sitting in the common room waiting for Harry so, they could go to breakfast in the great hall. She was reading a book titled 'Defining Dulcie'. She Found This Book Quite Interesting. It was about a girl named Dulcie, obviously. Her Father had died from using the wrong sprays while cleaning at the high school as a janitor. Dulcie , Her Father, and her Grandfather were all janitors. Dulcie's mother wants Dulcie and her to leave their entire life behind after, the death of her father. I know I could never do that. I love Harry far too much, and this school has been our home forever and I couldn't just leave that without an extremely good reason.

This was going to be a great year, I knew it. I had a strong feeling that voldemort would just spare Harry pain this year. I'll definitely miss having Ron and Ginny around but their wouldn't let them come back because they feared danger. I had to plead to my parents just so I could stay. I had to I wasn't going to leave Harry alone here, not a chance.

"What are you thinking?" Harry asked kissing my forehead slightly and taking a seat next to me with her arm around my shoulder.

"Nothing really, I just think this year will be great. I think it's our year, Harry" Hermione smiled sweetly at her boyfriend of two years.

"what makes you say that 'Mione?" Harry asked with a hint of nervousness in his voice. "I just have a feeling." "Ready for breakfast?" Harry Said Changing the subject. Hermione was smart , she could tell he was hiding something from her but she didn't want anything to ruin a year with such a great potential. He held out his hand for her to grab and they stood up together. They walked to the great hall as a replica of that moment barely making a sound. Yet something was obviously bugging Harry terribly which alarmed Hermione Quite a bit also.

When they sat down, she decided to ask him about it. " Harry, what's going on with you today?"

"Nothing, 'Mione. I'm Fine. Don't Worry About it." Harry said too quickly.

"Now I have to. What is it Harry?" Hermione Wondered aloud.

"Hermione, I told you. It's nothing"

"no, Harry. You lied. It's something." Hermione became nervous. " Harry What's going on?"

"Hermione , calm down."

"I will once you tell me what's going on."

"nothing. Everything's fine" Harry lied, yet again.

"Harrold Potter! You will explain what's going on with you right now!" Hermione screeched.

"Oh Fine, but you're going be upset." Harry frowned.

"I wont be upset with you." She smiles sympathetically.

"You should be" Harry Paused "next week, I'm leaving for four and ½ months."

"Harry, that's half of the school year." Hermione saying as if it wasn't an obvious thing "Why? Why now?"

"It's good time as any to start my new life. I don't want my children to grow up around any of this. I'm becoming a full time muggle. Ad I'm staring college early."

"what about us? Harry, how do we fit in to your little plan?" Hermione said on the verge of tears.

"Don't cry 'Mione. Please. I still want to be with you, of course. We'll write, call, owl, and even visit when there's time."

"I don't want you to go." She said quietly. Harry pulled her into a long hug and kissed her forehead. " It'll be fine. It's for the best."

After he let go of her, she questioned " when do you leave again?"

"Next Monday. Until Then I want to spend as much time, as I can wit you. Okay?"

"Those were my exacts thoughts. I love you Harry." Hermione Said.

"I Know. I Love You Too." Harry Said Kissing Hermione Softly.

Hermione's Stomache growled loudly.

They Both Laughed.

"Hungry still?" Harry Asked

She Nodded "Let's Eat"

A/N

Review. Tell me What You Think? It's Currently 9 minutes until midnight so do me a favor and don't sue me if you don't like the first chapter. Kay?


	2. Goodbye's

**Chapter 2 : Goodbye's **

**Hermione lying on her bed with her book, 'Defining Dulcie' out again. She didn't want to leave this position. Today was the day she had dreaded over the last few weeks. Today was the day that Harry was leaving her.**

**She didn't want to face him. She didn't want to say goodbye. And she definitely didn't want him to see her cry again but she was going to and she knew it.**

**There's was a knock on the door. Hoping , it wasn't Harry. Hermione yelled "Go away! I'm Sick!" Cough Cough.**

"'**Mione, you realize you have the worst fake cough ever. Don't you?" Harry chuckled. "not fake" she mumbled, tossing her book to the floor , making her way to the door. "I'm sick, Harry"**

"**Come on , Hermione. Please don't be angry with me on my last day here" Harry Pleaded.**

"**I'm not angry with you."**

"**Then come out"**

"**but"**

"'**Mione"**

"**Harry" She Mimicked.**

**Harry Frowned. "Oh Fine" Hermione Sighed, defeated.**

**Harry smiled sweetly at her. "Ready for breakfast?"**

"**Actually, Harry? Let's skip breakfast today" Hermione suggested.**

"**Hermione, you need to eat something" Harry told her. "And I will" She Proclaimed. "So what is so important that we're skipping breakfast for?"**

"**you'll see" Hermione smiled. " Come on"**

"**Umm Hermione?" Harry Said" We have classes"**

"**So we're skipping."**

"**You? Hermione know-it-all Granger? Is skipping class?" Harry Laughed to himself. "Does that make me a better student than you?"**

"**No Harry, you're skipping too." Hermione Smirked " Besides I got you something". **

"**You did?" **

"**Of course."**

"**I'll be right back." Hermione said**

"**I'll be waiting" Harry Said. Hermione laughed at the cheesiness of their relationship but still she loved it and him.**

**Hermione ran down the stairs with a rectangular box, tripping over the last step. Harry caught her in his arms. She smiled up at him and gave him a quick kiss than pulled away but he pulled her back in and kissed her passionately. "what's in the box?" Harry Questioned after they had pulled apart. "open it" Hermione smiled ,she had clearly been waiting for this for awhile. Harry lifted the lid of the box off. He look astounded. "'Mione It's Amazing. Thank You so much" Harry Hugged her before he finished " but I'm done playing quidditch, and any kids I have will live as muggles. **

" **I Know but , Harry . I know you love the game. And I wanted you to have something to remember Hogwarts for. And if you ever change your mind, I'll always play with you." Hermione smiled.**

"**Hermione, I hate to break this to you but, you suck at quidditch."**

"**Hey, I'm not that bad!" Hermione swatted him on the shoulder.**

"**if you say so." he hugged her again. "Thank you, 'Mione. I Love You"**

"**Love You too, Harry" She Smiled passionately at Harry. They Spent the rest of the day together laughing and making the last their memories for now. **

………………………………**...........................................................................**

"**Harry, you have no idea how much I'm going to miss you."**

"**I'll miss you more. And I'll be thinking about you, every minute" Harry said hugging. Hermione was in tears now. " I love you Harry, so much."**

" **I love you too 'Mione. Please don't cry. I love you." He said holding her in a strong embrace " I'm going to miss you, so much. It's only four months."**

"**you say as if that's a short amount of time." Hermione said.**

"**I'm trying to imaging it being one."**

"**I love you." Hermione said, trembling.**

"**I love you" Harry said softly. "I'm coming back. I promise."**

"**I know you are Harry." Hermione Smiled at him, she was so in love with him.**

"**I have to go, now."**

"**Go then, I love you." **

"**I love you too. I love you too." Harry Repeated.**

**They Kissed Quickly and shared one more long passionate hug.**

"**I'll Miss you." Harry said.**

"**I already miss you." Hermione said humorlessly.**

"**you're going to be ok? Aren't you?" Harry Asked.**

"**Of Course. I am" Hermione smiled at him. " if that's what you want."**

"**It is."**

"**You should go." Hermione said.**

"**yeah" Harry Agreed, turning to walk away slowly.**

**Once he got to the door he turned around and waved at his girlfriend of two years, sadly. Somehow he thought this would be easier. He was completely wrong. "Goodbye , Hermione" He whispered while at the other end Hermione whispered "Goodbye , Harry" She turned around walking to her dormitory. He turned walking out of the school he'd known and loved for years. "Bye" He Said to the school.**

**A/N REVIEW!!!!!!!! Oh and I meant for it to be cheesy kay?**


	3. Save Me

_**Hermione, the Gothic Chick would be my new label if I didn't quit this continuous pattern of skipping classes, not turning in my homework on time or sometimes not even at all, showing attitude towards the teachers, talking to nobody, and all I wear now is dark colors.**_

_**That has been my life since Harry left me here, alone. I don't know how to break free of it but, I have to. Or I'll never make it to the end of the school year, on a positive note. That's what Harry wanted. Of course, I missed him but, I had to move on. Harry wasn't coming back. I don't really care what he says. You don't leave Hogwarts then come back for anything more than a visit. He left roughly about 9 Weeks ago. He'd had time to write me two letters; they were short.**_

**Hermione, **

**First I wanna say. I love you & I hope you're doing well. I'm doing fine. I really like it here. I think you would too. So how are you? Second, I think you should come here; you can live with me (: I understand if you don't want to.**

**Well, I have a lot more to tell you but class is about to start and I wanted to get this sent; so there was no possibility of me forgetting. Love You, Goodbye.**

**Love,**

**Harry Potter**

_**Mione,**_

_**I'm extremely disappointed**__**that you haven't found time in your schedule to email me back but I understand you're busy and all.**__what is his problem? I'm very busy to. Disappointed? Yeah well, I'm disappointed that he left.__** Also, Severus Tells me your grades have not been well and your attitude in class? What's wrong with you? Get a hold of yourself. Just because you're the smartest girl left at that school doesn't mean you can slack off. **__Harry? What the hell is your problem?? Huh? You Cannot and will not talk to me that way. Got it?_

_**Remember, Ginny's being home schooled yet, she's doing a whole lot better than you when it comes to grades.**__ Oh Wait. Was I supposed to care? Because I really don't. your Ex-girlfriend's a slut._

_One More Thing Harry, __**We're Through…Got it?**_

_**So, Harry will probably call. Apologize. Say he was just concerned about me. I'm not buying any of it, not this time. We're over for good, this time and I'm Happy.**_

_**As if, On Cue my phone rang. The song 'The way I loved you' by Selena Gomez Blared from the speakers on my phone 'even if I fall in love with someone new , it could never be the way I loved you' Harry told me once. "'Mione, if we ever do break up I want it to be like this. Never forgetting each other or loving anyone else more than each other." I agreed , of course. Back then , I had no reason to believe we would ever break up. Now, I'm not so sure.**_

_**I flipped the phone open. **_

"_**Hello?" I snapped.**_

"_**It's Harry."**_

"_**I know, that's why I got speed dial. Remember?"**_

"_**Yeah."**_

"_**What do you want Harry?"**_

"_**Another Chance. I'm Sorry"**_

"_**I don't care. I'm done with you, Harry."**_

"_**I was only looking out for you."**_

"_**How? By comparing me to your perfect Ex?!"**_

"_**That was a mistake. I'm really sorry."**_

"_**So am I. Sorry for you because, I want absolutely nothing to do with you."**_

"_**You don't mean that. I love you."**_

"_**So?"**_

"_**Look, I know you're mad but…-"**_

"_**But What? We're not getting back together anytime soon Harry."**_

"_**Hermione…."**_

"_**BYE"**_

_**Harry was almost as thick as Ron. I'm not crying about this, it's over. I'm going for a walk.**_

_**I walked past the great hall. Past Dumbledore old office. Nothing here was real, anymore. Hell, nothing was here anymore. We have no Gryffindor other than , me. Who fought against Umbridge. Yet, we still have all of them that kissed up to her. For Example, Every Single Slytherin that I had class with in year 1 was currently studying , eating, sleeping, skipping class., or walking in these hallways. It Was So unfair. Fred is dead. Ginny's changed so much since the war so has Ron, but Ron changed for the better. George is nothing without his twin. Percy was never fully forgiven for betraying his family. Dumbledore is obviously still dead. All the teachers are still in shock. Harry used to understand all this. That's one of the things I loved about him. Now. He's not even Harry , anymore. He's Some muggle freak who looks like my now Ex-boyfriend. I needed a friend more than anything right now. I was so deep in my own thoughts that I collided with someone.**_

"_**Oh I'm Sorry. I should've been paying more attention. Are you okay?" I Said before, I saw it was Draco Malfoy.**_

"_**Yeah, I'm Fine. Don't Worry About it Granger." He said annoyed. "Oh, I Won't Malfoy" She said matching his irritated tone with perfection, then stalked off. " Hey. Wait Granger. I'm Sorry. I Didn't mean to bring that back. I'm just in a difficult position right now." Draco Explained**_

_**Yeah, Since the war. We were on better terms. I had never really forgiven him for insulting me for all those years. Mostly because he never apolized. So we mostly avoided each other.**_

"_**Aren't We All?" I Said Smugly knowing his was worse than a break up. "What's Going on with you?" I asked curiously. " Failing Potions. Can't leave Hogwarts without passing that class."**_

"_**that's it? I can tutor you if you want..?"**_

"_**Sure, Granger That Would help me a lot."**_

"_**Yeah, Whatever. I love helping."**_

"_**What's with you?" He asked suddenly.**_

"_**I just dumped harry through a letter."**_

"_**I'm sure things will work out." he attempting comporting me. " Yeah, Well I'm not sure if I want things to work out between us."**_

"_**I meant You'll be Better without him."**_

"_**Thanks, Since when did you start giving GOOD advice?"**_

"_**Since I stopped being a prat? Well I hope I've stopped." Draco Smirked.**_

_**Hermione Chuckled "Yeah Malfoy, you have a little but there's still a lot to work on so don't let it go to your head."**_

"_**Too late"**_

_**Hermione Sighed " Well, I Tried"**_

_**Malfoy Laughed " So Tommorow? For Tutoring?"**_

"_**Can We Start Wensday. I Have some things I need to take care of tomorrow." I decided.**_

"_**Yeah, That's Fine. Thanks, You Rock."**_

_**Way to state the obvious. Cya later Malfoy."**_

_**I walked away wi tha huge grin on my face.**_

'_**maybe, I just need a new friend'**_

_**Maybe…I just realized harry had called me 6 times but It didn't bother me. I closed the phone and begun on my make up work from the past few weeks. All the thanks to my ex- boyfriend & My new friend :-.D**_


	4. My best friend

**Draco/Hermione**

**"Thanks for this, again. I know I don't get deserve your kindness." Draco told me regretfully.**

**"Draco." Hermione paused. She was getting tired of telling him even though she enjoyed having him apologize over and over again. It was getting old. "You don't have to keep apologizing. I know that you're sorry about the way you treated me and Yeah it did hurt to be called a mudblood everyday like I was disguisting and didn't deserve to be in the same world as you and yours but all that is done now. I'm working on forgiveness. Maybe you should too. It's okay, you can forgive yourself." She offered him a slight smile that he had no hesitation in returning.**

** He reached his hand out, and she shook it as a peace offering before they headed their seperate ways. Hermione felt someone watching her. She reacted as she would if woldemort was still alive. She could never let her guard down after the war. Too much happened. She jumped and searched the hallway for something, anything that would make sense but she found nothing.**

**"Hey you." She heard a woman's voice call from behind her. She turned around, It was Pansy Parkinson.**

**Pansy faked a smile "What are you doing out here all alone? I figured you'd have your bodyguard with you."**

**"Bodyguard?" What could she possibly be talking about?**

**"My boyfriend."**

**"Draco?" Poor guy to be dating **_that_**.**

**"You're on first name basis now? Wow."**

**"So? What? You're jealous?" Hermione smirked.**

**"No. More possesive. Stay away from Draco." She said it as a threat.**

**"I'm just helping him out." She said innocently.**

**"It needs to stop now. I know what you really want." Pansy crossed her arms.**

**"And just what do you know?" **

**"You want him."**

**Hermione burst out into a fit of laughter. "Excuse me? No. That's just weird. We have finally gotten to a place of friendship. I'm not planning on recking that even if it would piss you off."**

**Pansy glared "I'm not stupid. I see through your act."**

**"What act?"**

**" '**_oh i'm so heartbroken because my boffriend cheated on me and I just need a friend.'_

**Hermione was shocked. Harry? She had to be talking about Harry. He cheated on her? No way. It's impossible she would have known and besides Harry would have never done that to her.**

**"Harry never cheated on me."**

**"You didn't know."**

**"I didn't know what?"**

**"Harry was with his ex. That's why he left." Pansy smiled smugly.**

**"Your lying." Hermione was so sure of herself "Harry wouldn't tell you something like that. You might want to think about getting a better story."**

**"Your right. Harry didn't tell me. I found out on my own." Hermione waited for her to continue. "I overheard him twice. The first time it was on the phone."**

**Flashback:**

_Pansy was walking down the hallway to meet Draco. He said he wanted to see her. Finally. She knew he would come around. Her sleeping with Blaise was just a mistake._

_She stopped when she heard a familiar annoying voice. It was the voice of Harry Potter._

_"Gin. I know this is hard for everyone, right now. It'll all be over soon." He paused. The voice on the other end sounded angry._

_"I'm tired of sneaking around too but I do love Hermione, and I don't want to hurt her._

_I heard it that time what the other line said. "FORGET ABOUT HER!"_

_"You are supposed to be best friends...I know you're mad at her for ending things with Ron but it was for the best."_

_"Look. I can't tell hermione we were together. Not yet."_

_The phone conversation ended._

**End of Flashback**

**"How do I know you didn't make all of that up?"**

**"You don't but there's more."**

**next Flashback:**

_Ginny ran into Harry's arms. He looked uncomfortable but hugged her back anyway._

_"Ginny. Why are you here?" He said letting go of her._

_"Aren't you happy to see me?" Ginny whined._

_"Of course, I am but Hermione could walk in at any moment."_

_"I don't know why you care so much about her"_

_"I'm not having this conversation again."_

_"Fine but it's okay because I found a solution."_

_"You're going to go to neville and pray he forgives you."_

_"No. I already told him. He'll never forgive me. My plan is you leave hogwarts. Say you want to live like a muggle, and you want to go to college. You're just leaving early but say you'll be back."_

_"Ginny. I don't -"_

_"Listen. Just convinceher to stay here. She will understand."_

_"It will be a lie! Ginny, I told you. I love her."_

_"Fine love her but you don't actually believe that you deserve her. do you? you cheated on her and lied to her. She deserves better. You don't want to tell her the truth. If you leave, She'll have to moveon. It's brillinat!"_

_"I don't want her to move on!"_

_"Just think about it. We'll be happy." _

**end flashback**

**"and why wouldn't you want to make Harry and I miserable tell me early? You hate us, remember?"**

**'Draco. He made me promise not to do anything about it."**

**She shrugged "back to the point.."**

**Hermione forze. Draco knew. the whole time. He was just s bad as Harry and Ginny. She couldn't believe this. She walked away from Pansy ignoring her.**

**"Wait! We're not done!"**

**Hermione searched the whole building until she found Draco in their common room that they had to share as head boy and girl.**

**She looked lethal. It scared him a little bit.**

**"Did something happen to you? Are you alright?" Draco tried to figure out if she was physically hurt.**

**"You knew." She whispered. "You knew Harry cheated on me. You knew that's why he left hogwarts and you didn't say anything!"**

**He was silent for a moment. "Pansy told you."**

**"It doesn't matter. Is it true?"**

**"It wasn't my place to tell you."**

**"It wasn't your place to decide I didn't have a right to know."**

**"I was trying to keep you from getting hurt. He was leaving, and It would have broken your heart to know." Draco tried to make her understand.**

**"No. what breaks my heart is that I was actually starting to trust you!." **

**"I didn't want you to get hurt." He repeated.**

**"Well." She looked around " look how well that turned out."**

**She rushed up to her room. She couldn't look at her former friend anymore. It made her sick to think he'd be lying to her this whole time. Justl ike Harry did. Just like Ginny did.**

**"Hermione. I'm sorry I didn't tell you"**

**But she wasn't listening.**

**The next morning, Hermione didn't get up until around noon. Draco had waited hours for her to come down. He would make her understand.**

**She descended down the stairs one at a time.**

**"Hermione. I know you're angry but I just need you to understand-"**

**Hermione interrupted him "Draco, Stop. Please." **

**was she smiling?**

**"I overreacted last night." Hermione paused " I was angry at Harry and Ginny and you were the closest target. I took my anger out on you and I'm sorry."**

**"You had every right to be upset."**

**"I know you weren't trying to hurt me. Harry and Ginny did what they did, and It's done. It doesn't matter who knew."**

**Draco paused "So, you forgive me?" **

**She smiled "Yeah. I forgive you. You are my best friend, after all. I could never stay mad at you."**

**He hugged her, and she let him.**


End file.
